


Celebration

by Ludovica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Celebratory Quicky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: After a successful getaway, Lando and Han celebrate.





	

A triumphant whoop shook the bridge of the Millennium Falcon as the last ship behind them exploded in a plethora of bright colors.

“Yes!” Lando yelled and threw his hands up. “Last one’s done!”

“Hey, we’re not out of the meteors yet, keep your hands on the stick!” Han bent over to keep them from crashing head first into an asteroid. “I want to get my share of the credits for that shipment before you blow the both of us into smithereens!”

Lando just laughed and ruffled Han’s hair. “That’s what I’ve got my co-pilot for, right? Relax, Han, we’ve hit the jackpot!”

It had been tight this time, but once again Lando and Han had cut through the enemy fire with hardly so much as a scrap. The last of their tails was gone, and the shipment was theirs.

Han rolled his eyes, then started the autopilot before breaking into a large grin. “These weapons are going to get us at least 50,000 credits! Fucking hell, Lando, we’re made!”

Lando laughed and threw his hand around Han’s shoulder. “Let’s celebrate! Do we still have any booze left?”

The excitement about their prize made Han feel bold, and he grinned at his friend with mischief in his eyes.

“I’ve got another idea about how we could celebrate, to be fair.”

Lando raised an eyebrow, but grinned back. “Do you now?”

He greeted Han’s kiss with such energy that their teeth clicked together for a moment, but they didn’t let that bother them. With a laugh Lando ended the kiss and stood up, pulling Han with him. As soon as Han was on his feet, he took control again and went back for another kiss, his hands holding Lando’s hips as he guided him backwards into the mess room, until Lando’s ass hit the table. With a grin Han pushed him farther back, so that Lando had to sit on the table as his tongue furiously pushed against Han’s.

“Fuck,” Han gasped as he pulled away, one hand grasping Lando’s head as his other hand groped his thigh. “Fuck, you’re so hot…”

Lando laughed again, this beautiful, pearly laughter that made Han’s chest tighten, and he pressed another kiss against those beautiful lips before Lando firmly pushed him off.

“You want to celebrate, don’t you? So, get on your knees and suck me.” The broad grin betrayed the crude words, but they still made Han shudder. He grinned back and fell to his knees with so little care that sharp pain shot through his legs, but he ignored it and just opened Lando’s belt, then his pants and pulled out his cock and balls.

He looked up to Lando, hoping that his friend would see the hunger in his eyes, then he plunged right in and swallowed Lando’s shaft as far as it would go. Granted, at the first try, that wasn’t very far. He sucked his cock deeper into his mouth, then he let go of it and licked up the side of the shaft to the head, looking up at Lando - who was flushed and moaning, giving Han a delightful buzz and sending a gust of heat between his own legs.

Moaning around Lando’s cockhead to show him just how much he liked it - and hoping that it would turn him on even more - Han cradled his balls in his fingers while his lips closed tightly around the crown. He bobbed his head vigorously as he gave his sack a gentle kneading, then he pulled out and rubbed his cheek along the shaft, before he dove down and started to bath Lando’s balls with his tongue.

“Oh fucking shit,” Lando moaned, and a strong hand grabbed Han’s hair to pull him away. Han opened his mouth to take his now thrusting cock again. Lando was fucking his throat now, and Han relaxed the passage while he held fast to Lando’s thighs, his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of that hot, salty piece of flesh using his mouth. He managed to get a few sucks and licks in, and soon the grip on his hair tightened, and the bitter-salty taste of cum hit his tongue. Han kept his mouth shut tight as Lando humped his head during another two shots, then he relaxed and leaned back on the table. Han looked up to his face, and saw a happy, satisfied smirk bloom on it that made his heart race and his pants tighten.

He stood up and kissed Lando again, pushing him onto the table in the process. Lando parted the kiss after a few moments, then he said with a grin: “Now it’s my turn to ‘celebrate’.”


End file.
